oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Clover D. Hatch
(imprisoned); Bluegoggle Pirates (former); Moon Pirates (former) | occupation = ; ; (former); Theif | residence = Gourd Kingdom (Defected) | epithet = | jva = | 4kids eva = | Odex eva = | Funi eva = | bounty = 81,000,000 | age = 27 | status = Alive | birth = April 17th | height = 179 cm (5'11") | dfbackcolor = ff0000 | dftextcolor = ffd700 | dfname = Dote Dote no Mi | dfename = Pocket-Pocket Fruit | dfmeaning = Pocket | dftype = }} Clover D. Hatch is a gifted and known most primarily for having been the former of the Moon Pirates, under the leadership of "Big G" Grain. An experienced who has traveled across the grandline, he has earned a bounty worth 81,000,000. While evidently heralded for both his expertise in marksmanship and authority amongst his crew, the true dangers of his existence lie within the abilities of his , having led to his moniker as Fast Hands. He became a Pocket Human upon devouring the Dote Dote no Mi, a devil fruit which he has since and incorporated into his marksmanship, a fighting-style now referred to as "Quick Draw". Relying on such powers, he has captured dozens of on end and used them as hostages to torment the . He has been apart of two well known pirate crews, and bears the trademark spectacles of the infamous , Bluegoggle. Additionally, the sheer amount of knowledge he has come to possess in pertinence not only to the sea, but the world at large, have transformed him into a nightmare for the likes of the , and a potential ally any pirate crew would take a risk on recruiting. However, despite all of this experience, during his second visit to the , Hatch was captured alongside the rest of the Moon Pirates and is currently imprisoned within level 4 of . Appearance Hatch is a man nearing his middle ages, and despite his renown as an experienced pirate who has traveled across numerous seas, there is not but a single noticeable scar anywhere along his body, most probably because of his role as a sniper, which positions him not on the front lines of war, but rather the complete opposite. His height is a parallel subject, in that, to describe it based upon a single world may appear to be highly contradictory; this is most nearly because, depending on where the sailor stems from, the standards are completely different. While to most others, a man nearly six feet in height would be rather tall, some may claim it to be average at best. Hatch has not grown an inch since his early teenage years. There was a time when he believed himself to possess the formula of a marine officer, as they are known to grow quite large large, however his growth was stunted almost immediately upon reaching the ripe age of fifteen. Even then, Hatch has long since grown accustomed to his ideal stature, as his role of a marksman does not concern it all too much. Despite having been a pirate for years and taking part in their culture --some of which includes celebrations heavily based upon eating-- Hatch is portrayed with a thin build. However yet, there is still some what of a distinctive muscular portion to his frail physique, with well toned arms and a plated chest. He is no gladiator, nor does he possess any such build that would earn him any particular praise of the sorts, though, it is enough for him to get by with. His strength is able enough for him to lift his various weapons --switching between them as he does-- without much effort, or having to react to their heaviness at any given instance. He has proven himself more than able to lift large machine guns with a single hand and even up to rocket launchers without much pressure or strain on his body. For the most part, his build is also rather well proportioned, save for his arms, which are much longer than they should be, reaching up until his knees even in their relaxed position. Though it is not quite enough for him to be mistaken for being a member of the long arm tribe, they are still rather useful, befitting a sniper such as himself tremendously. His hair is well kept, quite long in context. Dark grey in color, he prefers to part in down the middle and comb each portion to their respective side, while keeping every strand away from his face so as to better his chances at viewing the world around him. He is shown to have the look of an average bystander, bearing no unique or distinctive features that would separate him from the rest of the crowd. He has used this trait to his greatest advantage, roaming areas without being known for his true person, despite having a hefty bounty over his shoulders with an articulate image to go along with it. His skin was once light in color, but has since translated into a more crisp brown due to his frequent exposure to the sun. More often than not, Hatch can be seen bearing a neutral demeanor, and is known to hide any signs of his emotions from others. He wears a pair of blue spectacles given to him by his former captain, Bluegoggle, which now serve to conceal his eyes from the public; bearing resentment for the world, they speak volumes of his past life. Hatch's choice of wardrobe comes in the form of incredibly casual attire. Befitting of his simplistic mindset, he dresses not to impress, but rather to conceal himself from the public eye. His most frequently worn costume is a creamy white dress shirt with a pair of dark brown trousers, complete with a set of black dress shoes. Over this, he dons a grey jacket, and leaves several buttons of his shirt open, revealing some of his chest. There is also a plain brown belt that is worn through the sockets of his pants, which evidently, are much too large to fit his thin build properly. The pockets around his clothing are generally kept empty, due to the nature of his devil fruit. All in all, he appears to be a man who likes to maintain a low profile, as his dress code would further suggest. Personality Attributed to the number of horrific events that comprised Hatch's past, on most occasions, he appears to be reserved, and distant. Though he very much enjoys the company of his nakama, it is beyond him to physically show this sort of appreciation. He will thank others for their generosity, most nearly because he was raised in such a manner, but he will likely do so out of discomfort, and most certainly without a smile on his face. In his free time, he elects deferring to corners and vacant rooms for total isolation; in this instance, he can be seen reading a book over something such as conversing with one of his crewmates. This is not because he is shy or anything similar to the sort, however, but rather because he finds the text more interesting than another human being, by comparing the sophistication of the author to that of his pirate forebrother. He encompasses the very same expression across his face at all times, one of disregard for essentially every emotion. This is evident throughout all sequences, whether he be alone reading one of his books, or taking part in a group massacre. It is also beyond him to cry, as he claims he has cried so much during his lifetime that he has actually used up all of his tears. He follows a stern philosophy, in that, any means of verbal communication is often times viewed as a sign of inferiority. He believes that those who rely on their words instead of their actions to portray a certain context are weaklings, and he does not hesitate to shoot them if need be. When combined, these elements supplement an affinity towards assassination, which Hatch took up briefly during his days with the Moon Pirates. Because of such a factor, he shows absolutely no hesitation in slaughtering his enemies, without so much of a forethought if he has already concluded their demise. As his life would see to it, Hatch had changed ships on several occasions. One intriguing factor was that, in all his trades, he never once showed any signs of remorse. From the very beginning, Hatch found it quite easy to switch his affiliation, even despite however many years he may have spent with another pirate crew. Oddly enough, for him, this is a sign of loyalty, as he understands that once a pirate is labeled beneath a separate banner, he has sworn allegiance to that ship's captain, and thus, any sort of petty emotions would there of only be a waste of his precious time. This is further supported by his reserved outlook of life; when surrounded by a new environment, he has little to no trouble making new friends, because he does not desire such relations in the first place. To him, joining another ship simply means following through with the orders of another captain. The irony in all this is the fact that even to this day, he wears the trademark glasses of his very first pirate captain, quite possibly showing signs of remorse. Hatch is very confident in his arsenal of abilities and as a result, often speaks in definite terms. When referring to a situation, he will consider only the possibility of failure for his opponent. Additionally, he is not one to openly acknowledge others, though does not find an issue with insulting or belittling the very same individuals if he feels as though they were not living up to his standards. This was proven true during his trade to another pirate crew. When he deemed the captain unworthy of his position, he slaughtered the entire team before venturing off to find himself another suitable ship. Hatch never trusts anyone full heartedly, which stems from his stern sense of disposition. He always considers the chance of betrayal and just in case, plans accordingly. This is more or less an odd maneuver, as he will abide to the orders of his superiors generally without question, despite never truly expressing a sense of true loyalty towards them. Even so, Hatch has bore respect only for two notable figured in his life, those being his oarents. History Hatch was born as the first and only child of Scratch and Cabin Clover on the island of Gourd, an archipelago situated somewhere within West Blue. Pintown, in which the family resided, was known for its high crime rates, essentially being a haven for unlawful behavior, attracting all kinds of criminals, namely pirates and bandits, polluting every corner with gang wars. Even the doctors of the village, who are normally looked towards as caretakers, were corrupt, desiring large sums of money in return for subtle operations. It is said that Hatch's first heroic moment was when he peed inside the mouth of the doctor who delivered him, showcasing a talent for good aim with his first drawn breath. The arrival of Hatch within the lives of the Clover family was inspiring, while at the same time, incredibly stress inducing, for the visit to the hospital had cost them nearly all of their savings. In his early years, Hatch was restricted to staying within his home, for the fear that exposure to the outside world may result in his corruption by the various criminals looming about. He lived a very sheltered life, knowing of no other persons beyond his mother and father; this resulted in the establishment of great bonds with both. Hatch's mother, Cabin, worked from home as a florist. Hatch often offered his hand to work alongside his mother, helping her tend to her garden of vibrant flowers. She was a woman renown for her beauty, who had married Hatch's father, Snatch, based off of an arrangement from her own parents; he, as a school teacher, was meant to do all of earning. However, their shortcomings had forced Clover into labor as well. Being a school teacher, Snatch owned a separate property away from the house, a small hut that was enough to fill the handful of children within the village. He tutored them only in the essentials before they dropped out to help provide for their own families. During the nighttime, he would return home for private sessions with his own son, educating him more diligently than the rest of his students because of the amount of time they had together. Hatch admired his father greatly, looking to him as the smartest person in the world. He appeared to have an answer for each and everyone of his questions, no matter their tendency to escape logic. He also taught Hatch how to play some of his favorite games, such as skipping a rock across the pond and shooting pebbles into a plastic cup. With his superior level of intellect, in comparison to the rest of the village's citizens, Snatch accumulated great respect, and was regarded as Pintown's mayor of the sorts, making him the primary voice of reason within the area. Snatch's authority allowed him to speak out against several gang leaders, who remained silent in return, out of the fear of how many supporters he had backing him up. He also made several decisions for the sake of the village on his own, such as collecting taxes to supply the village with a new plumbing system that would allow for fresh water daily. Even beyond his son's unprecedented constraints of love, Snatch was praised by the village at large and looked towards as a rolemodel, for having a beautiful wife, an able family, a well paying job, and a lot of political power. He was essentially the example of success amongst the people of Gourd as a whole, yet somehow managed to remain the same simple, humble man he always had been. Seen as the truth within the eyes of many, his reputation was all that succeeded him, until the arrival of the Red Brick Pirates. Storming in from the seas of North Blue, the Red Brick Pirates were led by their captain, the infamous "Strong Arm" Bison, with a bounty well over 10,000,000. Under his leadership, they invaded Pintown and took control almost immediately, demonstrating their power and conquering the other groups that ventured the village. For their own benefits, they sought to take advantage of the soft terrains of Gourd Island and turn it into a drug farm; however, because they wanted the villagers to remain on the island --so that they could seize control over an entire community, and thereby charge them for daily income-- they needed a way to convince them into working for them. They saw their chance by yet again displaying their power, and preaching their ideals of orchestrating a new nation, one that would bring great riches to not only the village, but the entire island. Snatch, however, was not so easily convinced. He sensed trouble in the motives of the Red Brick Pirates, as the production of a community wide drug project would most certainly get the entire village into trouble. Not wanting to involve all he loved in such issues, Snatch began to petition against Bison and his pirate crew, gaining back majority of the followers he had lost to them with words alone. Realizing the impact Snatch had in the community, Bison turned to another scheme; one that involved dethroning Snatch as the village's "leader". One night, after learning of Snatch's occupation, Bison set his plan into action by sending word that the school house was to be holding a special exam that night; whatever student passed the exam with the highest grade of all, would have been awarded a special type of jewel said to be unobtainable anywhere else in the world. The message was sent but only to one family, who quickly offered their daughter as a participant when learning of the reward. Only, when the little girl visited the school house that night, she was met not by a writing utensil, but rather, a knife running through her stomach. The man holding the weapon was none other than Bison, though he made sure so as not to reveal his identity to the girl; hiding himself quickly, he managed to escape, awaiting for the next sequence of his plan to fall into place. What happened next was all according to his plan; a scream was heard down the block, startling the members of the Clover family. Being their property, they lived quite close to the school house, and Snatch was able to leave behind the comfort of his bed and arrive at the girl's side in the matter of a few minutes. When Snatch saw the girl in a state of confusion, he went to embrace her, in an attempt to provide her with some comfort. When he went to question what exactly she was doing at the school house so late in the night, however, he came upon her wound; his own hands were tainted with her blood, and in a state of confusion, the girl believed her teacher to be her enemy. It wasn't long before other members of the village showed up at the scene, with the expressions across each of their faces being those of appalling. They could hardly believe what they were seeing, and in a fit of rage, the parents of the now late schoolgirl attacked Snatch, before an angry mob began to surface. In the midst of the scuffle, Snatch was powerless; he tried his very best to explain the situation, however, the dying words of the schoolgirl were enough to plague the villagers. Bison arrived at the scene pretending to be completely oblivious, until a citizen explained the situation in full detail. By this time, Hatch and his mother had arrived upon the scene as well, and quickly discerned such a theory as being preposterous, knowing darn well that the Snatch they knew, could never uphold to something so horrific. Still, their words of reason were not enough to prevent Bison from playing the role of a hero; garnering his large build, and his lifelong experiences as a pirate, he proceeded into beating down Snatch before a large crowd, much to their enjoyment. During the entire fiasco, Hatch came to his father's aid many times, only to be casted away each and every instance. He tried to hold on to Bison's leg as he made to kick his father in the face, and even attempted to drag his father back home, only to be met by the fury of the crowd himself. In his final moments, Snatch bid his family farewell, telling Hatch to take good care of his mother. He also went on to praise his son for the future he had before him, as well as thank him for allowing him to become a father in the first place; with his dying breath, he explained how vast the world was, and that there were all kinds of people across the seas, implying that he should never judge others because of his experiences with Bison. Snatch's death brought what appeared to be endless sorrow for the likes of the last two remaining members of the Clover family; the village's citizens, however, had essentially devoted their lives into aiding their new "savior" with his plan to bring riches to Gourd Island. The passing of his father brought great agony to Hatch's heart. After that day, he never looked at anything the same way. After Snatch's death, the Clover family faced an age of unparalleled hardship. The schoolhouse had been torn down by the villagers in a fit of rage, leaving them without a basis of income; the property had also been taken from them in exchange for their lives. Cabin's flower business ended in a failure as well, with Bison's new agricultural work being in high demand. All Hatch's mother had left was her good looks; to provide for her son, she had no choice but to respond to the many toots and whistles of the village's criminals and resort to prostitution. She worked long, vigorous hours each day, though her responsibilities were often carried home with her at the end of each day, and Hatch was unable to sleep at night because of the many noises next door. He cried each and every time he saw his mother in pain, straining away his vision and eventually rendering his eyes tearless, literally to the point where could no longer shed tears. To accommodate for the losses in his life, Hatch looked for a motive to survive, while at the same time, provide for his mother and repay the efforts she had been placing forth for him. He turned initially towards mining coal, though after much of the village's focus shifted towards farming drugs, he was left with no choice but to serve the very same people who took away the life of his father. The situation only grew worse, ironically, when his mother was met with a proposal of marriage; because of her beauty, a member of the Red Brick Pirates by the name of Plug had essentially placed claims upon her, demanding her hand in marriage. Because of the sorry state the Clover family had been placed within, for the sake of her son's future, she was forced to take him up on the offer and ultimately marry for a second time. While this allowed her to move away from her career as a prostitute, it really did no better for her in terms of health, as Plug requested her services just as much as she would have seen on a daily basis in the past. Plug had no clear interest in children, only giving attention to Hatch when he needed a way to relieve his own stress, which was largely comprised of cruel beatings. However, being so very active with Cabin resulted in the birth of his daughter, and Hatch's step sister. Due to his mother's deteriorating health, for the most part, Hatch raised her on her own, and even decided upon her name, naming her "Charm", a reference to the happiness she brought him. He taught her to read and write much like Snatch had done with him in the past, and looked over her as her primary caretaker. Some years later, the news behind the production of drugs within Gourd Island became known to the navy. The type of drugs being grown were not meant for superficial pleasures, but rather went by the name of "energy steroids", and allowed whomever devoured them to receive tremendous power. This, along with the fact that the island was heavily populated by pirates, ultimately led to a buster call, whereby several navy fleets arrived, firing an endless barrage of explosives towards the island in an effort to reduce it to dust. The Red Brick Pirates had schemed together another plan, however, and managed to escape before they were terminated. Being affiliated with the pirates, Plug was able to escape the destruction of Gourd as well, however, at the cost of leaving his family behind. Plug took only Rose with him, claiming she could have been of some use to him in the future, and set off with his crew. Using the prowess he had obtained during his times with Snatch, Hatch heaved a rock across the ocean and hit Plug just as he was leaving, scarring him across the forehead, leading the pirate to curse him until he was out of view. With little time remaining, Hatch escaped on a nearby rowboat with his mother, and the two set out for sea, narrowly escaping their death, just as the ships for the buster call arrived. From afar, Hatch watched as the marines destroyed his home land. He grew paranoid of who exactly he could trust in this cold world; as far as he knew, there were two sides to this entire conflict, pirates and marines, and everyone else in the world appeared to be caught in between their battle. As both sides had proven themselves to be corrupt, he had no idea which to defer to. Traveling by boat made to be an incredibly painful experience for Hatch. During the course of the struggle, his mother's health gradually declined, something which only worsened as a result of having absolutely nothing to eat. Unable to even so much as cry any longer, Hatch was forced to do nothing but watch as his mother died right before his eyes. Much like his father, she left the world after addressing a list of her own ideals; she told Hatch to survive, and to claim his purpose in life. She explained to him that the world was a vast place, much like his father had, and that there were several places in the world where people were not as corrupt as those he had come across in his life thus far. She yet again emphasized the importance of his survival, and asked that he stay strong, and grow up to become someone Rose could look up to. Left without food for several days, Hatch eventually resorted to cannibalism, abiding to the last wishes of his mother. Stranded in the middle of the ocean with no more than a torn corpse in his rowboat, Hatch was found by a passing pirate ship and invited onboard. He did not question their reasons of saving him, nor did he care much, seeing as though he had nowhere else to return to; they offered him food in return for a list of chores, and eventually, he settled down as their cabin boy. The crew went by the name of the "Bluegoggle" pirates, attributed to the nickname of their captain, as most went. Bluegoggle was a pirate known and feared for his marksmanship, and he later revealed that he had spared Hatch's life on a whim; initially having mistaken the boy's rowboat for a marine officer who had given chase to them, he had opened fire. However, much to the surprise of not only himself, but the rest of his crew, he had misfired completely, missing his target. It was made a more severe circumstance when considering the level of difficulty the shot had presented; a sniper of Bluegoggle's level should have never missed such an easy shot. And thus, he deemed the boy's survival luck, and suddenly grew interested in him. For several weeks, Hatch remained with the Bluegoggle pirates as nothing more than their cabin boy. He tended to their necessities, cleaning their dirty boots and fetching them a snack to nibble on every now and then. He started to attract attention to himself when he began throwing chocolate bars across the ship with incredibly precise accuracy, at times even causing the bar to unwrap itself whilst still airborne, only to have it land within the mouth of the pirate who had asked him for it. This, along with several other impressive feats garnered the attention of Bluegoggle, leading the pirate captain to eventually take the boy under his wing and properly exercise him in the noble arts of sharpshooting. There were very few teachers Hatch could have asked for; in fact, under his circumstances, it was all but perfect. Under the tutelage of Bluegoggle, he learned to maximize his potential, transforming himself into an able pirate, despite his incredibly young age. As the crew descended into the grand line, Hatch took up the role as one of the crew's supporting snipers, working the canons for the most part. He visited numerous islands, including Skepia, which he took particular interest in, as their vast array of tools allowed even a youngster such as himself to compete against older pirates. He kept time to himself as well, to read newspapers and strengthen his mind, all the while educating himself of the ways of the seas by first hand experience. He learned of devil fruits and their unique powers, of the various conflicting sides that dominated the seas, the many cultures, the several events in ancient history. Hatch filled his mind with knowledge to become the perfect pirate, giving new reason to his life. He welcomed the carefree lifestyle at a very young age, and while he lost his virginity young to a woman more than twice his age, he refused to smoke so much as a single cigarette, for the fear of his health. Hatch's time with the Bluegoggle pirates came to an end during the events of a Davy Back Fight. Presenting great confidence in his skills as a sniper, he challenged an opposing pirate to a duel, though lost miserably, taking a bullet to the stomach. In return, he became a member of the Moon Pirates, under the leadership of captain Grain. After the loss, Hatch grew depressed, having lost the people who had rescued him in a time of desperation. They had practically raised him themselves, teaching him the many ways of the seas. However, being a loser, he learned that his fate was unavoidable, and that he had to accept it. As a parting gift, Hatch was given Bluegoggle's infamous blue spectacles, a sign of the bond the two shared, which was likened to that of a father-son relationship. With a tearful goodbye, Bluegoggle told Hatch that he would always be looking out for him, and told Hatch to become all he could be, serving under a separate jolly roger. Powers and Abilities Navigational Skills There is no greater teacher than experience; it was this very mentor that instructed the ways of the ocean to Hatch. Initially, he was one who lacked any knowledge about the world. Without any incredible ability, he had all but one very good trait --Hatch was passionately curious. From his place on the ship, he took notice of whatever minor details any other person would have disregarded; the ripples of the water, the direction the birds flied towards, the taste of the summer wind; he took notice of them all, and as his crew ventured throughout the same areas on separate occasions, he began to obtain the proper skill set as expected of a navigator, and even furthermore, he found himself capable of applying the very same experiences he had encountered to other matters. This turned out to become one of his greatest assets, as more or less, he was able to prepare for the unexpected. Hatch carries with him a spare Log Pose to compliment the one strapped across his left wrist. He believes it not to be wise, but rather completely arrogant for a navigator to underestimate the happenings of the Grand Line; so much of what occurs is beyond his own control, by having one to rely upon in the case of emergency can dictate the difference between life and death. Akin to his paranoia, Hatch is incredibly perceptive, which translates to more than just the shooting range. His analysis draws and becomes especially useful towards a role of leadership, whereby his crew would need to rely upon his intellect to properly travel through the seas. He is able to take notice of the alterations of the Grand Line and predict incoming changes in the weather. His adept hearing is also put to good use, as he is able to hear what lies below his own ship, allowing him to prepare his comrades in the case of a Sea King attack. Marksmanship While clearly inferior to others in his field, such as the late and , Hatch is still considered to be one of the greatest snipers in the world, having earned acknowledgement from even high ranking officers in the marines, such as Charter Spring II and Funori, the former of which is known to never praise pirates under normal circumstances. Indeed, it would be nothing short of disrespect to leave Hatch off of a list of the world's greatest marksman, as he has devoted simply too much time to his craft, to the point where it is said that no ordinary gunsmen would even have the slightest chance of standing up to him, even if they were to catch him by surprise. Hatch has demonstrated immediate prowess in marksmanship, dating back even to his birth, when he peed into the mouth of a corrupt doctor. He is an accomplished sniping veteran who has recorded a vast array of feats over the course of his piracy, many of which are said to be outright absurd. He has shown the ability of working several different kinds of guns, such as canons, muskets, pistols and even rocket launchers. Attributed to his renown as "Fast Hands" and his superb reflexes, Hatch differentiates himself from other snipers not based off his precision, but rather by how quickly he is able to release a barrage of attacks upon his foes. His trigger finger is a work of magic; Hatch has shown the ability to generate sparks, and by extension, even subtle trails of fire, simply through the act of flicking his index finger against his thumb at what to him is considered a "moderate" level of speed. His prowess is such, that on multiple instances, Hatch has been seen shooting down his targets before they could so much as react to his movements, dropping dead upon being unable to comprehend it in the least. It is said that no matter what gun he has within his grasp, as long as he is the one in control of it, it will always have a "fully automatic" feature, due to how insanely fast he is able to click the trigger of his weapons. This most nearly means that he is able to shoot a pistol as if it were a machine gun, a brand which is typically made to be utilized for single fire purposes. Furthermore, the same array of reflexes is evident even in Hatch's reloading processes, when his choice of fire arm requires a replenishment of ammunition in order to continue wrecking havoc. However, because he now possesses devil fruit abilities, he no longer has to waste time reloading a gun, as it is much more efficient, not to mention, much more swift in context, to simply switch out the gun, rather than supply it with more bullets. Even despite specializing in the game of speed when it comes to firing guns, Hatch has still shown himself more than capable of covering large distances. During his earlier years of piracy, this was essentially the role he uncovered for the most part, until finally taking over the position of first mate. He mostly worked the cannons of ships, hitting his target dead in the eye, while being restricted to the ship as its lookout on the side, due to his keen eyesight. He has demonstrated a vast array of feats, such as being able to shoot across even entire oceans and aiming at targets on entirely separate island than his. His level of comprehension is extraordinary, as without having the ability to properly aim, it would have made his assets of rapid firing essentially futile. It takes him very little time, if any at all, to line up his sights with his target, even despite them being so very far away. His ability to very swiftly line up long distance shots has been dubbed "Quick Scoping" by those who have experienced it. On the contrary, for the utmost precision, Hatch can be seen taking a prone-like stance, where he is quite literally stationed over his stomach with a rifle planted before him. This allows him to cover large fields and shoot down enemies across the grand line while remaining in one measly position. Evidently, the combination of both range and speed makes Hatch an especially tough cover. Physical Abilities While not particularly known for his physical likeliness, Hatch is still regarded as being superhuman in terms of raw physical capabilities. He is quite durable, able to survive multiple bullet wounds on his being and even move about afterwards with moderate difficulty. When thrown a great distance through several buildings, he was still able to rise to his feet and continue a match to his death. While it shows little, he is quite strong, enough to lift large weapons, varying from bazookas to gatling guns with little effort. Devil Fruit Upon eating the Dote Dote no Mi, a class , Hatch became a Pocket Human (衣し人間 Kakushi Ningen), losing his ability to swim in return for an arsenal of extraordinary powers. The fruit allows Hatch to store various objects seemingly within his own body, even separate entities, such as other human beings, by touching them with his left hand. This causes the article in question to first shrink and then dissolve into any portion of his body, effectively trapping them within, much like a pocket is used to store various items. In reality, they are actually sent to another realm, referred to by Hatch as his "pocket dimension", where they are frozen in time until he chooses to free them. This was proven true when Hatch captured a lieutenant of the marines and kept him imprisoned for several years, only for the very same person to have never aged after he was released, much less remember anything that had occurred before. The period of time in which it takes Hatch to release an already stored item is noted to be nearly instantaneous, while storing any living being is said to take a bit longer. Hatch most frequently utilizes his powers to take hostages and store weapons for usage in battles, ranging from pistols to even larger guns, such as bazookas. The main usage of this fruit comes in the form of Hatch "spawning" weapons from any part of his body, usually right to his hands for swift measures. This style of combat has since been labeled by him as . The art is made especially deadly when considering the sheer speed at which Hatch is able to switch between his various plethora of weaponry; the transition between each is said to be incredibly fast, to the point where it allowed him to shoot several marines dead --each with a separate type of gun-- before they could even react to the attack, much less reach for their own choice of weaponry and effectively counter against it. The fruit is also well reputed for its defensive capabilities, especially for the likes of a sniper such as Hatch; by simply blocking any incoming projectiles with his left hand, he is thereby able to store them into his pocket dimension, erasing their presence from the real world. He is then able to release the stored object in question through any part of his body, using the very same attack against his opponent. For this reason, he has become the antithesis to snipers, despite being one himself. With well over ten years of experience in handling his devil fruit, Hatch has managed to not only master its abilities to a considerable degree, but also gain access to its awakened and most powerful state. While the ordinary set of skills awarded to the wielder of the Dote Dote no Mi are fierce, and without a doubt, quite handy in their own rite, the idea of using them on a much larger scale --as per the prowess of an awakened Paramecia-- are noted to be especially potent. With his awakening, Hatch is able to open pockets within the very fabrics of the air around him, essentially creating portals that can be linked to one another, granting him a means of teleportation. While it is strictly restricted to short and perhaps even mid range, it is still very useful. The process consists of Hatch opening two portals; one beside him, and another on the receiving end, or wherever he would like to appear next. Then, by simply walking through a portal, he can appear through the other. This fruit is especially useful when incorporated with Hatch's fighting style. For a pirate who usually prefers long distance combat, it provides him with endless close quarters coverage, allowing him to distance himself from his opponent if need be, all within the blink of an eye. Additionally, generating portals away from his own body allows for much better use of his armory of weapons; for example, by opening a portal near his opponent, he can release a grenade or any other means of explosives, from a distance; this makes attacking his enemies much more effective and nothing short of a luxury, as he can do without the additional heaving process that would normally come with launching a denotative assault. The portals also make for potential traps; by placing a portal beneath his opponent's feet, Hatch can force them into his dimension by having them fall into it, thus, trapping them inside effectively. Thievery Prowess No man is left without desire, just as no man is left without necessity; to acquire what it is they crave, mankind has adopted several methods. Some work to make a living, so as to purchase what it is they desire, while others simply take whatever it is they want —Hatch is much like the latter. This behavior, which to Hatch is considered an art, has come to be known as thievery, the act of looting treasures and picking pockets to survive another day. Just as any other assassin, Hatch must be completely deceiving in his foreplay, ensuring that his target is unaware of his presence, or at the very least, his true purpose. Once accomplished, it takes no more than the mere flicker of his hand to deprive others of their hopes and dreams. His reflexes have been trained to their utmost limits, for this man is not known as "Fast Hands" for any other reason; the nature of his devil fruit allows him to store the object in question upon the slightest of touches into a pocket dimension immediately, negating the drawback of even being caught in the act, as the target will more or less be unable to retrieve it afterwards. Hatch has made a career out of looting others. Likened to a pirate recon of the sorts, he was often tasked with the chore of surveying various locations to determine whether or not it was truly safe for his crew to embark on their journeys. During this process, he was capable of making them more secure all on his own, by quite literally leaving marines without their firearms and other various weapons through the power nestled within him. Haki A veteran of the seas, Hatch uncovered the art of Haki sometime during his voyage. In particular, he has mastered Kenbunshoku Haki, which among other skills, allows him to sense the presence of others, even if they appear to be invisible to the naked eye. He is able to detect others from considerable distances, and akin to his vast skills as a sniper, Hatch garners a vast range of sight that can easily span over several miles. This allows him to quite literally zoom in to see objects much more carefully, much like a naturally occurring telescope of the sorts. In this state, he perceives people not by their physical forms, but rather as silhouettes made entirely of their auras, all spread out over a black canvas, so as to make for a more efficient means of scouting. Bearing homage to his laid back persona and otherwise deceptive nature, Hatch is also able to uncover the emotions of another person through the act of reading their heart, and also predict movements from his opponent before they are able to strike him. This is labeled as the art of perception, most nearly because it allows him to evade incoming attacks as if it were second nature, something that is truly important to him as a sniper, as more or less, he will more often than not be pitted against opposing marksman, who will likely garner a type of firearm as well; Kenbunshoku Haki works especially well against threats of the projectile type, allowing Hatch to both evade incoming attacks and counterattack with his own simultaneously, taking the art of marksmanship to an entirely separate level. Weapons Hatch is reputed for his versatility; as a more than capable marksman, he can be seen handling several different types of weapons, spreading success across them all equally. Much of his prowess is attributed to his devil fruit, whereby he is able to quite literally summon guns he has stored within a pocket dimension beforehand into battle to do his bidding. This method of combat is referred to as , rendering marksmanship a viable option even in close quarters combat. It is worthy of noting that, while it is possible for Hatch to run out of equipment, such a circumstance is very unlikely, because of the sheer number of weapons he has stored. Similarly, he is known to have several of the same type of guns in stock, meaning if he were to lose one, he would very easily be able to replace it within a moment's notice. Also, the type of ammunition ranges greatly from each individual weapon; while he may possess several of the same gun models, the type of bullets they each utilize can be completely separate. *'Rebel M1473' (賊千四百七十三, Sen-yō-nana-jū-san zoku): is a seven-shot, gas-seal revolver designed by Vera Rebel in the year of 1473. It features a highly unusual "gas-seal" system, in which the cylinder is moved forward when the gun is cocked, in order to close the gap between the cylinder and the barrel, thereby providing a tremendous boost to the muzzle velocity of the fired projectile and furthermore, allowing the weapon to be suppressed. The Rebel M1473 is particularly well reputed for its durability, being able to withstand large sums of pressure before showing so much as a hint of damage. It is known to shoot up towards .50 caliber bullets, and with regard to Hatch’s Quick Draw skills, can be emptied instantaneously. *'West M1477': Designed with the sole purpose of competing against the Carcass Flower of 1477, the West M1477 was established within the same year, by the blacksmith Arthur Grinder. It is a single shot handgun that elects lead bullets as its choice of ammunition, and is furthermore able to store up towards five shots at any given time. It has a much shorter muzzle in comparison to the Carcass Flower, sacrificing range for power, and unlike the latter, is also designed to be water resistant. *'Carcass Flower M1477': The awe-aspiring phenomenon that was held responsible for reintroducing the commodity of garnering a pistol in combat, the Carcass Flower M1477 remains a potent firearm to this very day and age. It is among the world's most reputed weapons, especially among the classification of a sidearm. The gun features an elongated muzzle, making it an effective choice for firing from a distance. However, it is limited to only three shots before it must be reloaded and is unable to sustain water, two key weaknesses that are quite troublesome to get by. *'Brook': The "Brook" is an outdated, double-barrel pistol, whose designer was lost to time. It was frowned upon in combat, and rarely ever utilized in battle during its prime years, due to its incredibly slow rate of fire and the fact that it was only able to hold up to two bullets at a time, before having to be reloaded, another trait which was labeled incredibly inefficient, due to the sheer amount of time it took to reload it completely, which took up towards several minutes. The only bright side to the gun is that it fires melon sized bullets, which are often labeled as being equivalent to miniature cannonballs in terms of power; though, yet again, so much as took away from the weapon that it was ultimately cast aside by all but a few marksman. Hatch makes use of this weapon quite frequently, as he is able to rewrite the gun's several manufacturing errors through his unique Quick Draw fighting style. Trivia *Hatch was created on August 5th, 2015. Category:Male Characters Category:Snipers Category:Pirates Category:Moon Pirates Category:First Mate